And I Love You So
by tigra.grece
Summary: Songfic POV John . Voici les pensées de John par rapport a sa relation avec Sherlock, par rapport a leur amour.


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur

je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement

j'écris comme je parle donc voila...

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en

ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Pairing : John/Sherlock

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de "And I Love You So "

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**And I Love You So**

POV John

_And I love you so_  
><em>The people ask me how<em>  
><em>How I've lived till now<em>  
><em>I tell them I don't know<em>

Certaines personnes m'ont demandé comment je pouvais aimé Sherlock, beaucoup m'ont dit qu'il avait pas de coeur et qu'il aimait pas les personnes.  
>Au départ je le pensais également, mais j'avoue que c'est sa personnalité pour laquelle je suis d'abord tombé amoureux.<br>Même si Sherlock m'a dit** "Je ne suis pas romantique, car je ne sais pas ce qui est a l'amour"** je lui avait expliqué alors **"Tu n'as pas forcement besoin d'être romantique, je t'accepte tel que tu es et c'est pour ca que je t'aime"**

_I guess they understand_  
><em>How lonely life has been<em>  
><em>But life began again<em>  
><em>The day you took my hand<em>

Je pense que certaines personnes puisse comprendre que je suis amoureux de lui, ou je l'ai protégé et j'ai même tué certaines personnes pour lui car depuis le début je tiens a lui.  
>J'avoue que ma nouvelle vie a réellement commencé quand je l'ai rencontré puis quand j'ai vu certains regards qu'il me faisait.<br>Puis j'ai alors compris qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi quand il m'a pris la main et que quelques jours plus tard il m'a embrassé quand il revenu de "parmi les morts" car il a fait ceci pour me protégé.  
>Il disait qu'il était pas romantique, mais ce qu'il a fait m'a montré réellement qu'il m'aimait et qu'il tenait a moi.<p>

_And yes, I know how lonely life can be_  
><em>The shadows follow me<em>  
><em>And the night won't set me free<em>  
><em>But I don't let the evening get me down<em>  
><em>Now that you're around me<em>

Je sais que mon passé resurgisse, car je ne suis pas parfait, j'ai fait la guerre en Afghanistan, j'ai des blessures qui ressortent. Je n'ai jamais été réellement été avec un homme avant lui. Mais j'avoue que c'est totalement différent maintenant qu'il est a mes côtés et que je sais qu'on s'aime.  
>Il m'a également avoué <strong>"Je ne veux pas que tu parte, je veux que tu reste a mes cotés, je sais que cela ne sera jamais facile par rapport a mes ennemis et a mes enquêtes. Mais je ne pourrais pas supporté de te perdre"<strong>.  
>A ce moment la après m'avoir dit ces paroles, je l'avait embrassé et je lui avais dit <strong>"Ne t'inquiète pas je ne partirais jamais, la seule chose qui me fera partir de toi c'est si je meurt".<strong>  
>Il m'a alors dit <strong>"Si tu meurs, je meurs également avec toi, car je supporterais pas d'être séparée de toi. Maintenant que je sais qu'on est ensemble"<strong>

_And you love me too_  
><em>Your thoughts are just for me<em>  
><em>You set my spirit free<em>  
><em>I'm happy that you do<em>

Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus intelligente qu'il soit mais il m'a dit **"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être intelligent a mes cotés, tu es mon cœur qui me permet de voir qui peut avoir de l'amour et qui me fait vivre par rapport aux sentiments. Je suis la personne intelligente".**

_The book of life is brief_  
><em>And once a page is read<em>  
><em>All but love is dead<em>  
><em>That is my belief<em>

Je sais qu'il était jaloux de Sarah quand j'étais avec elle et je l'ai compris plusieurs fois, mais quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour lui je me suis dit **"Il faut que je vive au jour le jour, car une vie peut-etre courte et je dois profité a fond, je sais que je pourrais jamais revenir en arriere"**. L'amour de Sarah etait different c'etait l'amour d'une femme qui voulait peut-être essayé de se marié et de fondé une famille mais je pense que pour moi ce qui me fallait c'etait de continuer a avoir des aventures et a vivre a 100% ne sachant pas mon futur et j'ai compris que je pouvais avoir tout ca avec Sherlock. Meme si maintenant depuis que Sherlock est revenu je sais qu'il y a egalement de l'amour et que je n'ai plus peur de rien, je n'ai pas peur de montré que je l'aime car lui ne se cache pas.

Et je sais que maintenant j'appartiens a Sherlock par rapport a mon cœur qui ne cessera jamais de l'aimer. Et je ne regrette absolument rien d'avoir quitté les femmes pour être avec Sherlock, car je ressens maintenant ce qui est la vie et également un amour différent mais qui peut être puissant et très fort.

**END**


End file.
